


We'll always have Paris

by moxplicit



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean is a little shy, Fluff and Smut, Innocence, M/M, Paris (City), Romance, Shyness, THIS IS VERY VANILLA OK, Underwear Kink, Valentine's Day, Very Secret Diary, ambrollins - Freeform, both are head over heels, very sweet sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxplicit/pseuds/moxplicit
Summary: For Valentine's Day, Dean and Seth are on a trip in Paris to spoil each other with love and affection. After sharing a romantic day in the city of love Seth takes Dean for a special shopping trip and buys him a pair of blue silk boxer shorts. Neither of them had expected silk to feel like this on their body.





	1. Good morning, my love

**Author's Note:**

> Going to let you know right now, all of this is vanilla. I wanted something romantic and innocent for Valentine's Day, something pure. Enjoy this and have a happy Valentine's Day!

The dirty blonde male woke up slowly when he felt his lover softly kissing his neck from where he was laying in bed behind him. They were wrapped up tightly, protected by the soft blanket that was filled with feathers and smelled of roses. “Wake up, my precious.” More kisses followed some were placed directly behind his ear, some more down his neck, touching where his shoulder and throat met. Goosebumps crept up on his skin but Dean didn’t move. With his eyes still closed he smiled and sighed happily. “I know you’re awake, pretty boy.” Seth’s voice was so warm, the goosebumps went away at the sound of it.

Large hands wandered over Dean’s flat belly, up to his chest and even further until one of it could grab his chin. Carefully, not to hurt him, Dean’s head was turned to the side. The hot breath of his lover stroked his scuff before a mouth laid down on his. It was nothing but one innocent kiss before Seth withdrew again and went back to nuzzling into the mob of Dean’s hair. “Come on, baby boy. Wake up. It’s time for breakfast.”

“You could be my breakfast,” Dean mumbled back but slowly he started opening his eyes. The first thing coming into view was the ceiling of their hotel room which painted their bodies laying in bed together due to the mirror up there. It made the older male smile to see himself and his lover wrapped up into each other under the white covers.

The two of them had come to Paris yesterday night around ten. Both were exhausted from the flight and went straight to bed because they wanted to make the most out of the next day - Valentine’s day. Dean had never considered himself as romantic but since he and Seth had started dating half a year ago so many things had changed. Everything in his life had gotten more enjoyable, especially when it lead to making Seth smile. That smile could fix anything within seconds. Just thinking about it almost made Dean shiver and hot spread in his chest, forcing his heart to beat a little faster.

“Why do we have to get up for breakfast? We can just order something to our room.” The hotel suite they stayed in was beautiful. It was arranged in a romance like style. Dean found it by far too beautiful because of all the white and light pink furniture and the ridiculous amount of pillows and blankets on the bed. Everything in here looked soft, even the tables that were made of wood did and the blonde didn’t feel like he fit in here with his messy hair and casual clothes.

 _No, it fits perfect, angel. It is exactly like you._ Seth had said then when they got here and before Dean could have started to argue they had kissed and fell into bed together to get a little one on one time before falling asleep.

“We can’t, Dean. I told you last night I have a surprise for you. Actually.. A couple.” Even though he felt like he was still half asleep Dean’s cheeks heated up slightly. The two of them liked spoiling each other, whether it was with presents or with feelings. “Now come on. Let’s take a shower and then we will go. We are lucky, the sun is even showing for us.” Seth kissed Dean’s mouth once more before the two of them rolled out of bed.

 

\---

 

“Is it much further? Because I feel slightly dizzy.” Dean whined a little. The blonde could barely function without some hot coffee in his belly. His boyfriend usually knew that yet, he made him wait.

“Here, love. Have some water.” The couple was sitting in a taxi and had almost reached their destination but Dean couldn’t wait for too much longer. He would jump out of the car if he had to. “Try to think of something else until we’re there. Tell me what you want to do today, baby?”

“You planned out the whole day, didn’t you? I know you did.”

“I only planned breakfast and a small shopping trip. Other than that we are free to do whatever. The sun is out, we can do about anything we want to whether it is inside or outside.” Seth offered a smile when he took Dean’s hand in his.

The older male thought about it for a moment. He had not told Seth but with Roman’s help to use the computer he had also checked out some things that they could do in Paris. All the tourist attractions weren’t really his thing. It didn’t sound romantic to him to hang out in a museum all day and stare at art that he didn’t understand. His mind was up to more romantic things to do. “I want to go to Bois de Boulogne.”

“A park?” Seth seemed slightly surprised but didn’t give Dean the feeling that he didn’t want to go. “What do you want to do there, love?” Sometimes Dean still needed to adjust to how Seth treated him. The brunette managed to make him feel like a precious something. Like he was made of glass and had to be protected from everything in the world. It showed in almost every aspect of their relationship.

It was nice because even though Dean knew how to put on a tough face he often felt rather shy. When he had started working at WWE he would barely speak to anyone because he didn’t have the confidence to walk up to his new coworkers. When he had been put in the Shield with Seth and Roman they grew close quickly but it wasn’t until long after the break-up that Dean managed to admit his feelings to Seth. That had been a hell of a ride but now he was happy that his lover seemed to care so much for his happiness.

“We will rent one of these small boats and make a tour on the see. And later we can lay in the grass and make out.” his cheeks turned into a soft red but in front of Seth he wasn’t embarrassed about that anymore.

His boyfriend smiled and nodded. The idea seemed to please him. “Of course we can.” Seth leaned over and placed a kiss on Dean’s temple. Eventually, the car stopped and the brunette paid the driver so they could get out of the car then. Dean looked at a huge white building. It was a restaurant but he had never heard of the name. “Come on.” Seth’s face encouraged him to walk inside with him. They were holding hands as they did and approached a waiter in the small lobby. While Seth exchanged some quick words with him about a table for two he had called about a couple of weeks ago, Dean looked around. The place seemed so noble, way too noble for a man like him. It was Seth who liked all the fancy stuff and Dean who followed along. Because his boyfriend had asked for it explicitly Dean had put on a dress shirt today and he kind of understood why by now. With the usual hoodies, he liked to wear they would have probably asked him to leave. A waiter guided them through the lobby to an elevator.

The ride up was quiet and almost awkward because of the third person in the small room but once they had gotten up several levels and exited the small space everything felt fine again. They were guided a little further through some tables that were already occupied by other couples until they were walked all the way to the back.

“Wow!” Dean stopped walking a couple of meters away from the empty table that was there for the two of them probably. Their table was placed right on the outside wall of the building and that wall was made of glass so the two of them could look over Paris from where they were right now. In front of them, they had a great view of the Eiffel Tower and all the buildings around it. When Dean stepped closer he noticed that they were in a building high enough to also see the Arc de Triomphe. The beautiful weather made it easy to look even further but all his fascination laid with the tall tower that symbolized the city of love.

“Do you love it?” Seth wrapped his arms around Dean’s body from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“I do. This is so beautiful, Seth. How did you even find this place?” Dean leaned back into the touch but he was still amazed by what he saw in front of him. Right now it felt so true - Paris was the city of love. There was so much love in his body that he wanted to scream and shout and shake out all his body parts. And kiss, oh yes, he wanted to kiss Seth’s face and thank him for bringing him here and showing him this.

“I have my ways. Come on, love. Let’s eat some of these croissants and have some champagne.” Dean turned his head to the side while Seth spoke and for a brief moment, they shared a kiss before sitting down together.

 

\---

 

“Let me do that love. Lay down, you can rest your head on my legs.” Seth took the paddles from Dean and motioned in front of himself with his head. The two men sat in a tiny boat. It was midday now and they had made it to Bois de Boulogne to do exactly what Dean had wished for. Right now they were in the middle of a lake, sun shining on their faces and Dean got comfortable in the small space while Seth kept the boat in slow motion.

They enjoyed the quiet for a while. Just being together, sharing a moment between just the two of them, it felt incredible and it made Dean’s heart bound so fast in his chest. “I love you, Seth.” He said after minutes of quiet.

“I love you too, Dean.” Seth leaned down, kissed Dean’s mouth. Out here they were alone, no one bothered them so the brunette decided to linger. Even though their mouths met upside down they still fit together perfectly. His lover tasted of the strawberry jam and hot coffee still, some champagne was there too. Seth licked into Dean’s mouth, wanted more of that sweet taste and completely forgot to keep rowing for a while. It didn’t matter in that moment. All that mattered was that he was here, with Dean, in Paris and they were making out innocently in the sun.

The blonde seemed to get lost in the kiss too, hummed softly when he felt Seth’s tongue rolling into his mouth and reached out one hand to the back of his head to run his fingers through the soft brown hair. Seth had put it in a bug even though Dean loved to see the locks fall loose onto his shoulders. Because of that, he pulled out the tie of the hair and felt the strands fall down on his face, ticking his cheeks and neck slightly.

They kissed for a little longer before the need to breathe grew to be overwhelmingly necessary. For quite a bit longer they stayed in the boat, enjoyed each other’s company until the two hours they’d rented the boat for was over.

 

\---

 

Dean viewed the wall with the pieces of clothing critically. “Seth, come on. I can’t wear that. It will look ridiculous on me.” He had crossed his arms in front of his chest, feeling too shy to even look at the briefs hanging there. “They look like they are made for girls.”

“They’re not. Look.” The younger male grabbed a pair of the tight boxers that was made of velvet. “They’re made for men. There is room for your cock and they’re wide enough to fit male hips. Please, just try one pair for me. If you hate it so much then I won’t make you try more. But I really believe they will look incredible on you.” With convincing eyes, Seth looked at Dean and handed him the grey velvet boxer briefs. The blond just stared at them for a little, the struggle was written all over his face. He didn’t want to put down Seth’s idea but on the other hand, this stuff was something different. Eventually, he took the underwear and sighed.

“But I’m not walking out of the changing room. I will call you when you can come in.” While speaking he had already turned on his heels and went to where he guessed the fitting room.

“Of course.” Seth was laughing slightly as he looked past Dean.

It didn’t take him long to get out of his clothes and put on the piece of underwear that Seth had picked for him. The fabric felt weird against his sensitive skin but it was soft and tickled a little. Even though he was alone it made him blush. Velvet fabric hugged his ass and crotch tight and stood in contrast to his smooth brown skin. Dean wasn’t sure about this. Should he really call Seth to look at him like this?

“Baby boy, are you okay in there?” Suddenly the voice of his lover was more present than he had expected. “Do they fit.”

“Uhm..” Dean hesitated and looked at himself in the mirror. They did fit but did they look good? “Kinda.” He muttered as an answer.

“Can I see?” Seth asked but it was obvious he didn’t have the patience in himself to wait out. His had had already grabbed for the curtain of the fitting room Dean was in but he didn’t pull it aside yet.  
“Yeah.” Dean answered and immediately the brunette slit into the tight space. Brown eyes wandered up and down Dean’s body through the mirror the two of them were standing in front of.

“Baby, they look incredible on you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a pair of underwear complimenting you this much and I’ve seen you in a lot of underwear the past months.” Yeah, more underwear than actual clothing, that was true.

“I don’t know..” Dean was still not over with the idea.

Strong arms hugged him from behind and kisses were peppered over his shoulder. Seth knew exactly how to convince Dean of an idea. “For me? I think they look so pretty on you.” His voice was a whisper now and he didn’t stop kissing Dean’s skin. There was no way in hell Dean could say no when Seth was touching and kissing his naked body like this.

“Okay..” He gave in and leaned more into the touch of his lover.

“Thank you.” Seth seemed satisfied. “I brought two more that you could try on if you want to, baby boy.” As if he had a chance with the way that Seth was sucking his earlobe into his mouth now.


	2. Blue Silk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you can find the underwear Seth picked for Dean. https://img.etsystatic.com/il/a8dc0a/1283301582/il_570xN.1283301582_jlob.jpg

“I’m coming in a minute. Get comfortable in the bed, I’ll be right there.” Seth shouted out of the bathroom. He needed some more time for his ridiculous long routine to take care of his skin and pretty hair. By now Dean had gotten used to it, Seth always needed longer in the bathroom than he did and he usually wasn’t too bothered but the blonde had been hard in his underwear ever since the two of them had gotten out of the bathtub.

After returning to the hotel from a romantic dinner in a restaurant at the Saine, both men had wanted to wash off the dust from the city so they decided to take a hot bath. They had washed each other’s bodies with the soap of the hotel which smelled of tulips. Again, too pretty, too soft, not fitting Dean’s scruffy look but Seth had insisted on it. After cleaning up his lover had asked him to wear one of his new boxers they had bought today and Dean had agreed. They weren’t anything too extra, looked like the normal boxers or briefs that he would wear. But they were made of prettier fabrics.

From the store they had brought back the grey ones he’d tried first and a pair of blue silk boxers. They didn’t hug his body as tight but, according to Seth, complimented his ass when he walked out of the bathroom. Of course, getting dressed in them had not been an easy process mainly because Seth couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He ran his hands over Dean’s ass when he leaned down to grab the boxers and hugged him from behind, running his palm over his shaft a couple of times when the blonde pulled up the underwear. Kisses were exchanged and Dean wanted nothing more than for Seth to finally come to bed with him. Yet, he was forced to wait.

 

When his lover did emerge the bathroom Dean had dozed off a little. Because of all the walking, they had done today he was exhausted. He was pulled out of his light sleep when the mattress dipped under Seth’s weight. The brunette crawled over to Dean to lay down next to him on his side. His hand reached out to start rubbing over Dean’s flat stomach. “I love this view, Dean. You fit so perfectly in this room. Maybe I will buy white bed sheets for at home. They are such a nice contrast to your underwear.”

Speaking of those, Seth’s hand wandered down to touch the fabric. His palm wandered over Dean’s hipbone while he leaned down to unite their lips. The older male woke up more at this now, reached out and wrapped his arms around Seth’s neck. “You finally made it.” He mumbled into the kiss and chuckled softly.

“Hm..” Was all Seth answered but he could clearly feel the brunette smile into the kiss when Dean mocked his bathroom habits slightly. The delay didn’t matter much anymore because Seth’s palm had found where Dean’s cock was hidden behind the blue silk and started rubbing over it. Soft fabric rubbing against his most intimate spot made the hair in Dean’s neck stand up and he felt blood rushing into his lower body parts immediately. The own hands of the blond wandered over the bare back of his lover and Dean hummed happily at the warm skin that he explored.

This time it was him, who rolled his tongue into the mouth of the other male, needing to taste the familiar taste of home and protection. Together with the way Seth kept massaging his hardening cock with the silky underwear it made him moan softly. However, the other man didn’t let him taste him for too long because he trailed his lips down Dean’s jaw to his neck. Automatically the man who was on his back turned his head to the side, giving Seth room to kiss the sensitive skin there which made him moan again.

The hand from Dean’s cock went away for a moment but only because it was pushed under the waistband. Seth wrapped his hand around Dean’s thick shaft and jerked it lazily. Blue eyes opened. Dean wanted to see, he needed to see and the mirror on the ceiling provided him with that possibility. He could barely believe what he was seeing, was sure this wasn’t the two of them.

On the bed, he saw a beautiful man with blonde hair on his head that hung into his face in messy locks. His pale body was stretched out comfortably on the bed and was slightly hidden behind the figure of a more tan lover who hovered over him. One of his hands vanished in darkish blue silk boxers and his head was buried in the neck of the beautiful man. Dean gasped at the sight and blushed. The image was incredible and he wanted to savor it forever but then Seth twisted his hand a little, and a wave of arousal shot through his body, making him close his eyes. A soft moan left his throat.

Seth too seemed to be affected by the situation. He had thrown one of his legs over Dean’s thighs and rubbed his own crotch against the thigh of the older male. His moans were muffled because he was still sucking on the soft skin on Dean’s neck and the blond had pushed his hands into the dark locks, wanting to feel Seth under his palms.

Lazily the brunette kissed back the trail his lips had used before and found Dean’s mouth again. “Come here.” He mumbled into the kiss and switched their positions so Dean was on top of him now, straddling his hips. Seth’s large hands grabbed the hips of his lover and helped Dean to pick p a pace in which he started rubbing his crotch against Seth’s. Through the fabric of the silk their dicks rubbed together now, Seth was already naked since he hadn’t bothered to put on any underwear after the bath. “So beautiful, Dean. You’re so beautiful like this.”

The brunette smiled at his lover who’s cheeks were slightly red. Where their bodies met Dean’s underwear was tented now. Not a huge surprise, Seth was hard himself and the way his lover was humping him right now, the way the silk rubbed over their sensitive skin, it made both males moan.

Large hands wandered up Dean’s sides, ran over all of his skin until Seth had reached his neck and pulled Dean down. Again he kissed him. He could never get enough of the kisses they shared whether they were full of lust, like right now, or innocent like they had been in the park earlier.

While Dean kept rubbing their bodies together Seth reached out for the lube which he had placed on the nightstand in wise foresight. Again he moaned, stopped for just a second because he was getting caught up in the kiss. Smacking sounds filled the room from the way their tongues were moving against each other. Eventually, he managed to remind himself to grab the lubricant. Seth opened the cap and coated two of his fingers with the gel, then put aside the tube. He sneaked his hand down Dean’s back without really touching it, into the silk material to find where he wanted to bury his cock not much later.

For now, though, he rubbed the lube into the sensitive skin of Dean’s entrance, made sure to coat all of him there. While doing so he massaged the tight entrance with the tip of his finger until he was sure that his lover was ready. Seth pushed his index finger through the tight muscle, making Dean moan into his mouth and the motion of his hips stop for a moment. Now the brunette broke the kiss. He wanted Dean to focus on the feeling of being slowly stretched only. “That’s good, isn’t it, baby?” His voice was rough because Seth was getting a little worked up over the feeling of Dean’s tight entrance around his finger. “I know..” He did because the two of them liked to switch positions. Regardless of Dean being a little shy the two of them were par in every aspect of their relationship. It always depended on the mood with the two of them.

Seth pulled back his finger slowly before he pushed right back in. Dean now buried his face in Seth’s neck as the brunette started to pick up the pace of his thrusts a little. His free hand held the back of Dean’s head and ran through the blond hair. So beautiful. His lover was so beautiful always.

This time it was Seth who peaked up at the mirror, saw the way Dean’s body was resting on top of his and how heavy he was breathing. It didn’t take long for the blonde to adjust to the single finger that was inserted right now and Seth could add the second one. Again Dean moaned. This time a little louder. His body vibrated directly against Seth and sent a wave of arousal through his whole figure. “I want you to ride my cock, babe. I want you to ride my cock and then look up in the mirror at us. Fuck, it looks so good from here. It looks perfect.” Seth mumbled and kept stretching Dean’s entrance by scissoring his fingers.

As an answer Dean moaned again. The brunette withdrew his fingers, turning soft moans into a whimper when he pulled on Dean’s hair a little to make him sit up. “Need to get out of these now, even though they look so sexy on you.” Seth sighed as he pulled at the silk fabric.

Seconds later both were naked. The blond was sitting on Seth’s thighs, jerking his cock with a good amount of lube. He was so hard already, making Dean’s mouth water but also his lower belly tickle as if his mind couldn’t decide whether he wanted to suck Seth off or ride his cock like he had asked for it. Because Dean could never deny his lover any wish he decided for the second one.

Once he had the feeling the lube had coated all of Seth’s member, Dean raised up from his thighs to position himself on top of the cock. When the blond started lowering himself on it, the eyes of the lovers were locked. Seth’s mouth stood slightly open, his jaw trembled as he tried not to push up his hips and just slam into Dean. “Fuck..” He mumbled eventually and grabbed the older man's thighs to hold on to them. It cost him all his willpower to let Dean set the pace.

Even though Dean was affected by the feeling of being stretched wide than the preparation had done it, he almost smirked as he saw the struggle on his lover’s face. It was beautiful. Seth was so beautiful, not he. It was all Seth.

When Dean’s buttocks were pressed close to the brunette’s thighs he let out a shaky breath. “You’re so big. Half a year later and you still feel so damn big..” The compliment made Seth grin. From Dean’s thighs, his hands wandered up to his hips.

Dean picked up on the sign and rose his hips before sinking down on Seth again. He found a pace that seemed to drive them both from soft touches to the need for more quickly. At home, they sometimes enjoyed to get a little kinky but for this special day, both of them had just wanted to feel the deep emotional connection they shared. A big hand reached out for Dean’s cock. It was wet with lube and laid around his member tightly so now every time he lifted his hips up he would fuck right into Seth’s hand.

A deep moan escaped Dean’s mouth as he kept rocking up and down on his lover’s body. He couldn’t help but drop his head into his neck, eyes closed and mouth hanging open as he shamelessly kept making sounds that expressed the arousal in his body. Again and again, he whimpered Seth’s name, just slightly adjusted the angle of his hips because he wanted to find that special spot inside of him and stab it with Seth’s cock. But from this position it seemed almost impossible. Desperately Dean started slamming down a little harder, hoped to get Seth deeper inside of him. “Easy there, baby.”

The voice of Seth was so deep and so rough now, sent more arousal through the blond’s body. “Baby, open your eyes. Look at you.” For now Seth didn’t seem to pick up on his struggle of wanting to feel his prostate touched but he did as he was told, blinked and opened his eyes.  For the second time tonight Dean was surprised. Their united bodies again looked perfect in the mirror. From this position he could see more than when he had been on his back, saw the way he fucked into Seth’s hand and the way his blond hair clinged to his sweaty forehead as he rocked up and down on Seth’s thick dick.

Said man sat up now, Dean still moving, grabbed the blond hair with his free hand and pulled Dean into a greedy and intimate kiss that felt so real, made him realize just how real their love for each other was, that it almost hurt a little but in his heart. Almost. It was more like an aggressive tickle than actual pain. This time the kiss was wet, tongues rubbed all over each other and the breathing was heavy. But it was hard to keep it up for long because of Dean jumping up and down.

“I want to fuck you so badly, Dean. Your body is so tight for me, always so tight, I just wanna smash your cute little ass. Just get in there and pound it, make you moan so sweet for me until I fill you up with my thick warm cum and make you so happy. Your eyes always look so happy when I cum inside of you.” Having Seth’s cum inside of his body made Dean feel a certain kind of bliss, made him feel like that one special man. No one but him could have this.

“Please..” He whimpered and almost choked on a moan, fucking himself on Seth’s hard cock for so long now, that his legs started aching. “Please..” It sounded even more desperate now.

“Please what?” Seth chuckled. His own forehead was wet with sweat and he leaned it against Dean’s now. “Say what you want, my love.” The brunette had put his free hand down by now, was grabbing Dean’s ass instead and helped him to keep up the pace even though his legs were getting tired.

“Please fuck me, Seth.” He managed to choke out of his throat that was dropping one moan after another now.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Seth smiled and let Dean stop. He pulled him out of his lap to lay on the bed on his side and came to la right behind him. “Spread your legs, babe.” His lips were so close to Dean’s ear, his breath wandered down Dean’s sweat-wet neck, gave him goosebumps. The blond did as he was told and with one smooth motion Seth pushed inside his entrance again.

The new angle was slightly weird at first, almost felt like his entrance was tighter again but he knew that was because he didn’t spread his legs as far as he did when sitting in Seth’s lap. Said man lost no time and started fucking into Dean’s ass. His pace was quicker now, filling the room with slapping sounds every time his hips met Dean’s soft butt. The older man hooked his hand under the knee of his top leg and pulled it up to his chest, gave Seth more room to penetrate him and then - finally! With the tip of his cock Seth poked against Dean’s prostate.

Immediately his moans changed. They sounded so wild now, that he quickly turned his head to the side so he would moan into the pillow. There was no need to attract hotel security or the neighbours because he was being so loud. Dean had no control over the noises leaving his throat, he saw stars on the inside of his eyelids and grabbed for something to hold on to but only found another pillow. From behind now, Seth watched what he did to Dean. He attacked the sensitive spot again and again, loved what it did to Dean’s body.

“Get yourself off for me, Dean. Let me feel you cum.” Seth was panting because of the increase of speed in his thrusts and had wrapped his arms around Dean’s torso tight so the older one wouldn’t be pushed away by the hard slaps to his backside. Instead of grabbing around for nothing now Dean wrapped his hand around his cock, started jerking it in the same pace as Seth did.

The balls of the blond felt so tight, he could feel the well known tickle in his spine and lower belly. It was too much, the penetration to his prostate and the tight grip on his cock sent him over the edge. With Seth’s name on his lips Dean shot his load over his hand and over the sheets but he didn’t care about the mess he made right now. His brain was blank, the orgasm had hit him so hard, was so overwhelming and Seth - fuck - Seth just fucked him through it, made sure he felt dizzier with every spurt of cum that was drained from him until his balls were empty.

His orgasm lead to Dean’s entrance clambing down tight on Seth’s shaft again and again, made his hole so snug that he was afraid if he slipped out he would never get back in there. The tight grip was enough to bring him to his orgasm within seconds. To muffle his moans he bit down on Dean’s shoulder as he filled him up and tried to fuck himself through his orgasm too until all of his body felt weak and exhausted. Seth’s cock was going soft and he withdrew but didn’t change the position at all.

The brunette just wanted to hold his lover close, wanted to wrap them up in the blanket and kiss his sweet face until they were too tired to continue. Dean though, had recovered enough to turn around in Seth’s arms. His face was still red from the lack of oxygen and his breath was still a little heavy but there was a satisfied smile on his face and that bliss in his eyes that Seth had been thinking of before. “So beautiful. Even now.” Seth too, hard to grin now and showed off the gap between his front teeth. “I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too, Seth.” They leaned in to kiss again, warm lips touching warm lips. This truly was a memorable first Valentine’s Day to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has a great Valentine's Day, feels happy and loved today. Leave a comment if you love me too!


End file.
